


Jerome's angry boner.

by Elphie177



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, lmao i've never written smut before, this maybe bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphie177/pseuds/Elphie177
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome catches a glimpse of Barbara in the shower, and needs to um take care of something....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jerome's angry boner.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first type of smut fic so if it's terrible and cringy that explains it. Don't judge too hard when you read this lol. Enjoy

It was that stupid detective's fault

He was the reason he couldn't have Barbara, because she was just so obsessed with her little detective. 

She was always too busy sucking Galavan's sisters face or pining for Jim Gordon to even pay any attention to him. It was unfair and he had enough. He was going to confront her, and he would convince her he was better for her.

''Tabitha'' Jerome called getting her attention.

''What do you want?'' She said, it was clear she didn't want to talk to him and if he was being honest he didn't want to talk to her either.

''Do you know where Barbara is?'' He asks. 

She raised her eyebrow ''Yes, she is taking a shower, why?''

the shower part catches his attention. ''Oh, uh just wanted to chat with her''

''Whatever'' She rolls her eyes and walks off.

Jerome's eyes are glued on the bathroom door, he saw a slight gap in the door. A part of him knew he should walk away and respect her privacy, but his feet took him closer, he looked through the gap and he caught a glimpse of her creamy skin.

He knew he should turn away, but instead he leaned in closer.

Barbara stood under the spray, now he couldn't look away even if he wanted to. She faced away from him, and he got a full view of her beautiful back. Her long legs gently sloped downwards and he felt a yearning to touch them. His mouth went try with desire and he felt stirrings of an erection. 

He backed away quickly and quietly went back to his room and locked the door.

He laid down on his bed as that image of her burned into his retinas, he couldn't take it anymore. Jerome wrapped his hand aroud his aching cock and stroked up to the tip where he squeezed the head and moaned.

He closed his eyes, he imagined Barbara was here. ''Do you need help with that?'' He pictured her saying with a sultry voice and a seductive smirk.

''Hope you don't mind me joining you'' Jerome didn't dare open his eyes, knowing that this fantasy would fade once he did

She climbed over him, and he felt so desperate to kiss her, but he couldn't she wasn't real. 

Jerome stroked himself slowly, gradually building the primal tension higher as he imagined her sank down on his hard length.

A slow, knowing, seductive smile curved her lips as he began to pump himself harder and faster, panting now with need . 

The urge to touch her was almost torture,and he wanted her to be real so badly he could taste it.He wanted her hand, her mouth, her sweet, warm wet slit around him. He wanted her nipples in his mouth, her thighs cradling his hips, her high, breathy moans in his ears… he wanted to pull her down onto him here and now and let her ride him they were both screaming. 

“Mmm… ah... Barbara!” he begged, he was completely at her mercy. Jerome stroked himself faster, his breathing ragged. He was so close

His cry was not so silent, tearing from deep in his chest as his mind spiraled away and his body shook with the force of his release, his seed shooting in milky bursts his eyes shot open and Barbara was gone.

Jerome tried to steady his breathing as he slowly returned to himself. He sighed, maybe he will talk to her tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Again this is my first time writing smut so go easy on me.


End file.
